A Thousand Years
by occhieazzuro
Summary: Tension between the Turians and the Humans have always been high. However, is it the only reason for Councilor Sparatus' open distaste for humans? A look into his past shows why his hatred for the Human race has gone far beyond a grudge. Human/Turian pairing. Work in progress. Flashbacks common, references time from all ME games.
1. An Uncomfortable Position

**A Thousand Years**

* * *

 _Hi all: first off, I want to say thanks for reading. This is my first fan fiction that I have decided to post publicly. I am a HUGE fan of Mass Effect and through my hundreds of playthroughs, I've been drowning in these beautiful ideas, thoughts, and stories that I just need to get out and on paper (figuratively speaking…). I've done timelines, storyboards, sketches… And I think I am ready for this. I beg for your pardon if this ends up being a waste of your time, and I pray that this message tugs at your heartstrings: Please, go easy on the newbie. Enjoy._

* * *

"I have to say, Councilor, I'm surprised." Shepard paced in front of the Turian's desk, agitated. An urgent and cryptic message had been left for him on the Normandy to see the Turian Councilor on the Citadel as soon as possible. The Turian's steely eyes followed the Commander.

"You have never been a fan of me. Or any human for that matter. You made it perfectly clear you don't approve of me working with Cerberus. And yet you have the audacity to ask me for a favour?" Shepard stopped in front of Sparatus' desk, eyes narrowed at the Councilor who stared right back, unabashed.

"Shepard, we have never seen eye to eye. I'll admit I have been hard on you. And humans in general. But I… Have my reasons." He adjusted himself in his leather seat before reclining slightly. He looked worn; defeated. "I wouldn't ask you if I had any other choice. But I don't. You know the Terminus systems. You have a ship and an able-bodied crew. You know how to handle a gun. You are the only one I can rely on for this mission. If you can look into this for me - even if it ends up being a dead end - I can guarantee that you will have my favour." He leaned forward towards Shepard and lowered his voice. "You want to have a member of the Council that is in your debt. Trust me. It is in your best interest."

Shepard hesitated, and then turned away from Sparatus. They had the time, the resources. And as much as Sparatus had been a royal pain in the ass, the Turian was basically begging for help. "…send me the information you have. I'll check it out." Shepard headed towards the door, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Shepard! … Thank you. You really don't know what this means to me." Sparatus stood as the Commander left his office. He had honestly not expected the Spectre to say yes. He glanced around his office, and then to the empty desk that sat just outside.

"I hope you find her." He sunk back down in his chair and held his head in his hands. Whether she was alive or not, whether she had left of her own free will or had been captured… He had to know. He needed closure. Even if Shepard brought back nothing but dusty old bones, at least Sparatus could begin to move on, to heal. He groaned as a sharp pain hit him right in his chest. Heartbroken and pining away for a human… How did he get here?

 **2 years prior**

"I'm not having a goddamn Human work for me!" Sparatus slammed his data pad down on his desk, absolutely infuriated. "These Humans think we owe them everything since the Relay Incident. We've paid reparations. We've done our part. We owe them nothing more!" He spun on his heel, seething with anger. Stalking towards the windows, he gazed down on the perfectly manicured landscape of the Citadel. The Humans didn't belong here. They were aggressors, animals, violent uneducated apes. Just the idea of having one work for him made his blood boil.

Chesik sighed, picking up the data pad that Sparatus had been looking at. "Sparatus… This will look good for us. We need the good publicity. The reparations from the war aren't enough. You know that." He slowly approached his hot-headed friend from behind. He rested a hand on Sparatus' shoulder. "Listen, the girl is young. She's eager to please, to learn. She will do admin work, nothing more. She will gain some experience and move on to something different - you'll have her for 2 or 3 years, tops. Her father –"

"-is a bully. Just like every other human on this station." Sparatus muttered, his eyes fixated on the flowing fountains. He knew this had already been decided for him. Why argue? He knew better than to disagree with orders from Palaven. He didn't need the Primarch getting involved.

"-is an up and coming politician on the Citadel who is very popular with Humans as well as the Council races. This will be good for everyone, trust me. Let me handle the details, ok?" He patted Sparatus' on the shoulder before leaving the Councilor's office. Sparatus grunted in response. Some days, he regretted getting into politics.

* * *

"…Aurelia!" The Turian Councilor barked from his chair. He could connect to her omni tool and contact her that way, but he preferred yelling at her through the door. It was a little more satisfying.

"Yes?" The door slid open as Aurelia floated inside, data pad in hand. She paused at the forefront of his desk, ready to take notes. Purple dress today. She chose purple. Aggravatingly his favourite colour on her porcelain skin. His mood worsened.

"Did you re-schedule my meetings for tomorrow?"

"Already done."

"I need the summaries of the meeting minutes from last week sent to my omni tool. Point form. Turian interests need to be separated and highlighted."

"Already sent, sir."

"And my trip itinerary for next week?"

"I uploaded it to our shared drive that should be accessable by both your omni tool and laptop at anytime." She tilted her hip ever so slightly, her creamy white skin catching his eye from the peepholes in her deep purple dress. Just her sides were visible – the high neck and long sleeves gave nothing else away. It left enough to allow Sparatus' imagination run wild. She was a distraction – a nuisance.

"Why do you insist on dressing as if you are employed for Chora's Den?" His last question caught her off guard. She blinked a few times, obviously trying to process this information.

"…w-what? This…. My father brought me this dress back from Illium. It's the latest in Asari fashion –"

"Are you an Asari?"

"No, but I-"

"You will not wear that while working for me. Are we clear?" His tone was cruel and firm. It was nothing new to her, although this last insult topped his previous attacks. She dropped her head, her ebony black hair shielding most of her face. To hide the tears. She refused to cry at work. No matter how cruel or unkind this Turian was to her, she was determined to not let him win.

"I said, are we-" he began to stand just as her head snapped up in defiance – something she had not done before in her months of torturous employment.

"But if I was an Asari, this would be fine, right? Or a Turian? Batarian? Yes, anything but a Human!" She slammed the data pad she had been carrying onto his desk and rushed out of the room, choking back tears. She had to stop to allow the automatic doors to catch up to her. Seething, Sparatus stormed across his office but stopped himself just a foot from her. His hands clenched into fists, his mandibles quivering. The doors opened, and she all but flew out of the office and basically fell into her chair just outside, head in her hands. The doors closed, and he was by himself again. Left with nothing but her scent and the image he had voluntarily burned into his memory – the image of her in front of his desk with a titilating hint of her soft flesh beckoning his touch. He uncurled his fists and stared down at them. How many times had he wondered what she felt like? Tasted like? How warm would her soft peachy skin be on his hardened fingertips? Would she let him –

NO!

He had to stop. He had to clear his mind. He took in a deep breath and slowly strode back over to his desk, his eyes caught by the bright text of the data pad she had thrown on his desk. He hesitated before picking it up. It was the details for the Charity Ball next month that he was dreading. She had needed his signature to authorize and confirm his attendance… And if he had a "plus one."


	2. Lost in Memories

_Warning: sexual themes and content ahead._

* * *

Aurelia had come in early; she had a lot to do before she sent the Councilor off to the Charity Ball tonight. It was Friday – she had planned a big night out with a few of her friends who were on shore leave for the next few days, and she was excited to show them around the Citadel. She had been born and raised on the Citadel and didn't know much about space travel, so when her friends came by with colourful stories of beautiful planets, intense firefights and exotic lovers, she was thrilled. She mostly befriended Asari on the Citadel – and while those stunning blue friends of hers helped her bypass the line ups at the clubs - it was nice to be with other Humans once in awhile. As she was filing and erasing some data pads that Sparatus had carelessly left around his office, he entered.

"Good morning sir." She greeted him kindly as she did every morning, despite the misery he caused her with his mood swings and racist remarks. He grunted in reply as he tossed his briefcase on his chair. He was shuffling around behind her as she continued to clean up his office – she knew better than to try to pursue a conversation with him, so she continued her work in silence.

"I need you to adjust my plans for this evening."

She spun around to look at him. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against his desk, staring at her intently. Aurelia nodded and initiated her calendar app on her omni tool.

"Of course. Please keep in mind the Charity Ball is scheduled for 7 PM, but you have been asked by the other Councilors to arrive at least half an hour early."

"I need you to add a plus one for tonight." His eyes were piercing straight through her, enough to make her blush. He usually didn't stare her down like this. She was sure he didn't enjoy looking at her at all, actually.

"Yes sir. C-Sec will want to know your date's name, for security purposes. They don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Although she had thoroughly enjoyed the ruckus that the Krogans had caused, they had racked up a large bill for the property they had damaged at the casino.

"Fine."

"…well…?" She tilted her head, hand hovering over her omni tool.

"You can spell your own name, can't you?" His face was blank; unreadable. And his stare was totally throwing her off.

"Yes, but…what?" Her hand fell to her side, her eyebrows raised. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Her cheeks burned from pink to red in a matter of seconds.

"You are accompanying me to the Charity Ball. You will have to find an appropriate dress. Something fashionable, but modest. I suggest navy, to match my suit." He sat down on his desk and turned on his laptop, now avoiding her gaze. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"But sir, I-" she started towards his desk.

"I will allow you to leave early this afternoon to find an appropriate outfit. Be back at the office by 6." He began typing away on his laptop, stone-faced. She stared at him in disbelief. Was he that desperate for a date? She shook her head and turned to leave his office, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Could this day get any stranger…? UGH! As she exited his office and took a seat by her own desk, she came to the painful realization that her parents would be attending the ball too… How awkward was that going to be? She sighed in defeat as she pulled up her communication app on her omni tool. Her friends were going to be disappointed, but it looked like she didn't have a choice. Sparatus better pay her overtime for this.

* * *

Aurelia hovered outside Sparatus' office, pinching and adjusting her new dress. She wasn't sure if he would like it. Not that she cared. Not really. Well, only a little.

She had settled for a long navy gown that shimmered in the right light. It had long sleeves and a high neckline, but the back was completely open. He hadn't left her much time, so she didn't have a lot of options. Well, it was too late now. Maybe if he didn't like it, he would send her home. However, she had a hard time deciding whether that would be a good or a bad thing. She took a deep breath and stepped into his office.

"…Councilor?" She glanced around his office, wondering where he could be. She was only a few minutes early. He said 6 right? Just as she turned to her omni tool to check her schedule, she felt a hand on the back of her neck.

"Your dress…"

She tensed; he had caught her off guard. And… He had never touched her before. She stayed as still as a statue, unsure of what was happening. Was he upset? Angry? She couldn't tell. She was too nervous to turn around to face him.

"It's an open back, I know. I tried to look for other dresses, but with the time constraint and the specific colour you wanted me to buy, I didn't have much choice. I can take my hair down-" she reached up to undo the intricate braid she had piled up on top of her head, but his hand swiftly interrupted hers. He took her hand and lowered it, although he didn't drop it. His hand lingered with hers. Still behind her, he pressed his front against her bare back.

"I have no intention of attending the ball." He murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin. She swallowed hard; a lump forming in her throat. He was either going to seduce her or kill her. She wasn't sure which yet. That is, until the sound of something being unzipped confirmed one of her theories.

"…Sparatus?" She whispered, her voice quivering with both nervousness and excitement. She had never called him that before. It was always Councilor, or sir.

"Mm…" His voice was deep; gravelly. The zipper stopped, and her dress was suddenly loose in all the wrong places. A sharp intake of breath behind her and a sigh of ecstasy only led her to believe that he was taking in her scent, and then something hard and obvious pressed against the small of her back. Although she had never been intimate with another, she wasn't stupid – she knew what it was.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered in her ear, as her dress was slowly being tugged off her shoulders.

"I…I…Councilor, you hate Humans, and I… You were so… I don't…" she was stammering, unable to complete a cohesive sentence. Her face burned hot, she was sure she resembled an overripe tomato at this point.

"Hate… Is a strong word. I have tried to resist you; tried to push you away. But I've grown tired of resisting. I give up. I'm not strong enough to stay away. You win, Human." His hands were slowly making their way up her stomach, insisting on exploring her alien body. Her heart rate increased with every inch he travelled up her body – and her mind was racing. Would she give into her body's desires? What did this mean – was this going to be a one night stand? Was he looking for a relationship? Or was he simply curious about the Human body? Oh God – what would her parents say? A Turian boyfriend… A much older Turian boyfriend. A gasp escaped her lips as his hands brushed against the bottom of her breasts. He was hesitating, sensing her confusion and uncertainty. She spun around, forcing his hands off of her. His eyes were wide; the fear of rejection obvious.

"I call you Councilor Dickhead when you're not around." Before he could react to her strange confession, she grabbed him by his fringe and yanked his face into hers, forcing their lips into a rough kiss. She had no goddamn idea how to kiss a Turian, but she didn't care – she was a quick learner. His face was hard and so foreign to her, not like the other lips she had encountered, but she adapted. He tasted strange – metallic, almost - but not at all unpleasant. His hands returned to her chest, this time bravely cupping her soft breasts. Turian females didn't have anything like these – he quite liked them. They were soft and squishy and –

"Gentle." She murmured into his mouth before biting his tongue playfully. He chuckled before moving his hands down and around her body – he had always been fascinated by her bottom… Now seemed like a good time to feed his curiosity. He grabbed her ass firmly; yet again enjoying the feel of such a soft, plushy Human body part. A gasp escaped her lips, which separated hers from his, and he took this opportunity to push her back a few steps and down onto his desk. Data pads, papers, and documents crashed to the floor as he crouched on top of her, briefly reminding her of a bird cornering his prey. His beady eyes stared down at her with an intense longing as her dress was finally pulled off and tossed aside. How smooth she was, curvy – but in a soft way. So much different than the Turian females he had been with. No harsh lines or edges, no hard plates or carapace. He was shocked by how much he was enjoying her.

He slid down her body, preparing himself for a feast he had denied himself for so long. His fingers found the edge of her panties. He smirked, silently praying that these weren't her favourite pair. He used his sharp nails on the edge of his talon like fingers to rip them right off. He watched the shreds float to the floor. She sat up slightly, looking a little irritated.

"HEY! That was my favourite pair!"

Well, he wasn't surprised that his prayer had not been heard - he had never been a religious person. He gently pushed her back down before focusing his attention to her core. The vids had thoroughly explained the erogenous zones of a Human female, but now that he was right where he needed to be, his mind went blank. Time to improvise. He gently pried her pink lips apart and was pleasantly surprised. She resembled the beautiful pink orchid that she had on her desk outside; he had always thought it was a strange looking flower – but now, the most beautiful. Delicate pink petals, alluring folds and a musky floral scent that beckoned him closer – he had to know what she tasted like. With his thick but pointed tongue, he began to explore her flower. Every corner, every edge, every inch. Her soft cries of pleasure and trembling thighs were encouraging to him as he decided to delve a little deeper – and he plunged his tongue right inside of her. She arched her back in response, and her breathing became heavy. He felt a wetness on his tongue that did not originate from him. The taste was intoxicating; sweet like a nectar from an exotic fruit that didn't grow on Palaven. He grabbed her hips and pulled her core closer to him, he wanted more. His face was buried in her as he licked, sucked, and explored more aggressively now. Her soft cries turned into screams which startled but satisfied him as they started to sound more and more like his name. Ah, how many times had he imagined her crying out his name in throes of passion and lust? Just as he discovered a curious swollen pebble of flesh with his devilish tongue, she seemed to have reached her climax. She grabbed the back of his head and shoved him impossibly closer to her as her hips jutted and rocked back and forth, swearing like a Batarian pirate as she came. She finally relaxed after a few moments and let go of him, looking limp but completely satisfied.

He straightened himself up and stood above her to admire his handiwork. Not bad, not bad at all… Although he had gotten ahead of himself; he had forgotten to take off her bra. He swiped at the thin piece of material placed directly in the middle of her mounds, and was delighted to see the it burst open to reveal perfect creamy breasts with pretty pink nipples – a pink that matched her flower just perfectly.

"Really?! Was that necessary?" She exclaimed, still flustered from her orgasm but irritated all the same. "That was my best bra! Do you have any idea how expensive bras are? Jerk."

"Now now… It's Councilor Dickhead, remember?" He murmured in response, chuckling when her cheeks turned bright red. Right, she had said that. Out loud. An unzipping sound interrupted her thoughts and looked up at him, eyes wide. It wasn't anything of hers, she was completely naked now. It had to be -

"I'll be gentle." He had a hand loosely around his impressive member, stroking it lightly. His color was beautiful; a deep rich chocolate brown with just a hint of dark red. It wasn't smooth like a Human's shaft tended to be, but rather bumpy – it had perfect little ridges all along the top of his shaft, from the base to the tip. She dragged her eyes back up to his and gave a small nod, too nervous to use her voice. He gently pushed himself inside of her, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. He slowed to a halt once his entire shaft was encompassed in her; he could never have imagined that fucking a Human could feel so good. She was tight, warm, and wet – and so soft; he couldn't get over how delicate she was. He began to move again, but stopped as soon as he heard her whimper beneath him.

"Aurelia? What's wrong?" He reached up and touched her face, his eyes searching hers. Had he hurt her?

"It's… Supposed to hurt the first time. For Humans, anyway. It's ok, keep going." She gave him a small smile of encouragement and placed her hand over his on her cheek.

"First time?!" He went to withdraw himself from her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent him from leaving her.

"What does it matter? I want this." She placed her other hand on his chest, wondering why it was looking so panicked. He was deep in thought for a moment before he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm honoured to be your first." And with that, he continued his gentle and slow thrusts into her. Thankfully, the pain was beginning to subside for her, and she began to thoroughly enjoy him. While he tried his best to maintain his slow speed, he began to feel himself tighten up as he came closer and closer to climax. With a guttural growl, he reached his glorious end after a final rough push. He collapsed on top of her, panting hard – he hadn't done THAT in awhile. It was silent for a few moments, before Aurelia wiggled underneath him.

"…are you still going to be mean to me?"

"Are you still going to call me Councilor Dickhead?"


	3. The Internal Void

_A very special thank you to those who have favorited and/or have been following this story. You guys have made me confident enough to continue writing my story. You are the best :)_

 _Also: points to whomever can guess Aurelia's favourite artist or "dreamboat"! However, points are only redeemable for a virtual hug so... Uhh..._

 _Anyway - enjoy!_

* * *

For over 6 months, the torrid love affair between the Turian and the Human continued. There wasn't a single space in his office that hadn't been used for their sexual deviancy. The Councilor enjoyed teaching her new things and didn't hesitate to take the lead in their relationship – even though they had both agreed to keep it all a secret. Outside of the office, it was business as usual. Inside…well, it was something else.

But besides satiating his curiosity and desire, he was confident that she had made him a better person - and Councilor. They discussed hot political topics, including the up and coming Commander Shepard who was taking the galaxy by storm. Aurelia had celebrated a little too hard when Shepard was announced as the first ever Human spectre. It was an amusing memory now, though at the time he was worried that he would have to take her to Huerta Memorial. He had never seen a Human party that hard.

In all honesty, Sparatus was more happier now than he had ever been. He looked forward to coming into work because he knew she would be there, awaiting eagerly at her desk. He loved when her eyes lit up at the sight of him, and how she went out of her way to bring him a special dextro coffee every morning. He couldn't help but spoil his Human – new dresses, fresh flowers, and imported sweets from her homeworld. Sparatus was pleasantly surprised at how much this young Human had changed him. He knew his father back on Palaven would detest their relationship, but he didn't care. What was that Human saying Aurelia had taught him? 'Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter.' Something like that.

And here they were, another day in a lover's paradise - just the two of them in his office. Her omni tool was playing a strange Human song that Sparatus didn't really enjoy, but pretended to for her sake. He was watching her sashay through his office, chattering about an embarrassing adventure that had been brought up earlier.

"…yes, the balcony was fun, but I'm sure someone saw us. That Keeper was definitely watching us do it. I think it liked it." Aurelia shook her head, looking mortified. She was watering his plants as he was browsed through the Citadel news on the extranet.

"It wasn't watching us. You're paranoid." He chuckled at her red cheeks. True, the balcony had been one of their more riskier spots, but he was 99% sure the Keeper hadn't been watching them. Ok… 90%. Didn't matter, the Keepers were harmless. Creepy, but harmless.

"I've been called worse." She teased, shooting him a look over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes, then fell silent for a few moments. Her favourite love song prattled on in the background. It was old; recorded long before her time. Sung by some male Human she spoke of often – and referred to as a "dreamboat"… Whatever the hell that meant. He had secretly looked the artist up, satisfied when he discovered that the "dreamboat" had died over two centuries ago. Funny thing, jealousy.

Sparatus shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. He was distracting himself. He picked himself up from his desk and strode over to her. Now was as good a time as ever.

"Listen…." He gently took the watering can from her and set it aside on a nearby shelf, out of her reach. She watched with curiosity, wondering what was on his mind. It was so hard to read him – Turian faces were so devoid of emotion; they didn't have the range of facial expressions like the Asari or Salarians.

"So, I've been researching Human mating rituals. I've watched a few vids on how Humans sometimes mate exclusively, and then declare their relationship in a public ceremony." He took her hands in his and held them, his eyes locked on her small delicate fingers that were now entangled with his large talons. For once, he was too nervous to look into her eyes.

She raised a brow, completely at a loss for words. Was he talking about a wedding ceremony?

"I know you were born and raised here on the Citadel, but you're still Human. What I'm trying to say is… If you wanted this ceremony, I would do it for you. Or with you. However you Humans say it."

Her lips parted in surprise. She was screaming internally at herself to say something, but her voice was not cooperating. Was this his attempt at proposing marriage?

Her muteness worried him: was she speechless in a good way…or bad? Was it too much? Too soon? Ah, maybe he did this whole thing wrong. Could it be that the vids were not completely accurate on Human customs? The silence was deafening.

"Aurelia, please, say something." He begged, his eyes now searching hers desperately for an answer. He gave her hands a tight squeeze, which seemed to snap her out of it. She gave a tiny nod, tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you mean to ask, 'will you marry me?'… Then yes." She threw herself into him and buried her face in the crook of his arm, her tears of joy left as a souvenir on his suit. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. They stayed this way for awhile, entangled in each other's bodies. Aurelia knew her friends and family weren't going to react well to this: a whirlwind romance between her – a young naïve Human who led a sheltered life under the shadow of her wealthy parents – and a Turian who was almost twice her age and known for his animosity towards her kind. She was really trying her best not to care, so as not to ruin the moment. What was that saying she had taught him again…?

"I wish we were Asari. Or Krogan." She mumbled into his arm, breaking their silence.

"What?" He looked down at her, puzzled. Sometimes Humans said the strangest things.

"So we could have more time together." She looked up at him, her intense grey-blue eyes full of emotion. He touched her cheek, humbled by this thought.

"A thousand years wouldn't be enough."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"Respectfully, Councilor, we have been investigating her disappearance since her parents reported her missing last night–" Captain Bailey had his hands up in defense as the Turian became more and more agitated. Sparatus slammed his fist down on the Captain's desk, causing a crack in the frame.

"That's not good enough!" He strode forward, closing the gap between himself and the Captain. He towered over him by a few inches, but it didn't seem to faze the Human.

"I want every C-Sec officer on this goddamn space station looking for her! Do you hear me?" Sparatus spat, his mandibles fluttering with anger. Bailey took a step back and crossed his arms.

"Councilor, I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me how to do mine. She is already a priority case for us - there's not much else we can do. We are working off very little information here." Bailey activated his omni tool to read the email he had received early this morning, "We

received intel that Aurelia left on a frigate ship late last night destined for Omega. However, the ship's signal went dark a few hours into their trip. Reports from Omega show that their ship never docked...not that I rely on any report coming out of Omega." He shrugged and closed his omni tool. "If you ask me, sounds like a case of a run away."

"She wouldn't do that." Sparatus scowled and turned away from the Captain. No, she wouldn't… Would she? She had been thrilled at his proposal. He couldn't see her having second thoughts. They were good together… Not perfect, but good.

"I will send you all updates on our investigation. For now, Councilor, leave this in our hands. And maybe put up a new job posting." Bailey suggested. Sparatus, enraged at this Human's lack of urgency, stormed out of the C-Sec office before he did or said something he would later regret. Captain Bailey watched the Turian stalk out of his office, curious as to why he was so worked up over his Human secretary.

Sparatus had never been so angry in his life. He steered through the maze-like hallways of the Citadel, needing to get to his office as soon as possible. How could she do this? Omega? Out of all places, she decided to run to the most dirtiest and dangerous space station in the galaxy? He turned a corner sharply and headed up the stairs to the embassy offices, almost taking out a Volus as he did. He didn't care; nothing mattered now. He ducked an Asari who looked like a reporter just as he reached his office – he didn't have time for pesky questions or inquiries… Not at a time like this. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he enabled the lock on his omni tool. The doors blinked from green to red, and it began. His arm swung and took out everything on his desk – his laptop, briefcase, papers, data pads all crashed to the floor. He shoved the desk with his foot and it flew back against the glass, cracking it. With a mixed cry of anguish and pain, he took to the shelves. The potted plants were whipped across the room, ceramic pots shattering upon impact. Soil and leaves exploded in midair and caked the tile floors. Then came the books; precious war excerpts, ancient history novels, volumes upon volumes of Citadel laws and regulations. Papers came down like rain, their leather bound covers burst as they were hurdled every which way around the office. He turned to the filing cabinets, shoving them on their side, the contents spilling out all over the floor. His favourite canvas was ripped off the wall viciously - a priceless painting of his homeworld - and slammed down on the toppled cabinet, cracking it in half. He was stooped over now, hands on his knees, out of breath. It looked as though a herd of angry Elcor had stomped through his office.

He clutched at his chest – the pain he was feeling was indescribable. He felt so stupid. He gave his heart to a Human and she had absolutely ripped it to shreds. He had been right all along… The Humans could not be trusted.


End file.
